


琛南旧事

by 4YiXing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4YiXing/pseuds/4YiXing
Summary: 姚琛与误喝了下了迷药的周震南





	琛南旧事

**Author's Note:**

> 拼不回来的，补不起来的  
> 失去的一切真的都无处寻找了吗？

上头。姚琛现在是真的有点上头。  
他没有拨开周震南捂着自己的眼睛的手以至于他看不到周震南的表情，以至于其他感官变得十分的敏感。周震南舔吻着自己的喉结时姚琛觉得如果自己这都能忍住那可真是对不起自己这么多年来的床事。  
做个屁的人，干他！  
姚琛拿开周震南盖住自己眼睛的手伸手抬起周震南的下颚狠狠地吻上了那张水润的双唇。甜，是甜的，甜到最后还带着喝过的啤酒的一点苦涩。  
“唔…………嗯……”  
他技巧性地撬开周震南的牙齿，带着凶猛凌冽的男性荷尔蒙的气息闯进了他的口腔内。他舔弄着周震南的口腔，将自己的气息全部灌进周震南的身体里。  
他的另外一只手也没有闲着，而是隔着裤子揉虐着周震南的性器。  
不经挑逗的周震南开始躁动不安地在姚琛的身上扭来扭去，他强撑着睁开眼看着姚琛，姚琛闭着眼他没有看见周震南脸上的表情，那是一种难以言喻的痛苦，苦涩的表情。  
这样就好。  
这样就好了。  
这样想着周震南再次阖上双眼任由姚琛在自己地口腔里肆意掠夺。姚琛似乎是感觉到周震南的分心，他舔弄着周震南的舌头，挑逗着周震南的舌头与自己交缠。  
他睁开眼看着满脸绯红的周震南，看着他水光朦胧的双眼，看着他因为来不及吞咽而顺着下颚流下的津液，听着浴室里360度立体环绕的交换津液时发出的“啧啧”的水声，这一切都诱惑极了。  
或许是不小心碰到了周震南咬破的舌尖的伤口，周震南皱了皱眉，口腔里有一股淡淡的血腥味，直到喘不过气时周震南拍打着姚琛示意真的不行了。  
“不行了……哈……不要，不要在这里……哈”周震南上气不接下气，他第一次接吻就被吻得这么凶他哪里顶得住。  
“好……”  
姚琛低哑着声音，他一边舔吻着周震南的脖子一边抱起周震南走回房间内，周震南在他怀里敏感得颤栗。他把周震南摔在床上，有些急躁也有些恼火也有着不可阻挡情欲。  
“唔…………”  
幸好床垫够软，周震南没有觉得有多痛，他太娇小了，整个人就快陷入床垫里。体内的空虚感越来越厉害，精神上和身体他已经快要被药物折磨疯掉了。  
“姚琛，快点……哈啊……好难受……”  
姚琛几乎撕扯着将自己的衬衣褪下，将自己挤进周震南的双腿之间，然后伸手从周震南过大的衣服下摆探进去，双手从他的肚皮慢慢地抚上到他胸前的两颗红豆，他围绕着周震南的乳晕来回打转时不时假装不小心碰到他的乳尖，或者用力捏揉。  
“啊！！！”  
周震南哪里受过这种刺激，被这种挑逗刺激得浑身颤抖，声音无法抑制地叫喊出来，但是随后他立刻咬紧双唇不让自己发出任何声音。太羞耻了。  
同时下体已经硬了，因为裤子的阻挡令他感到十分胀痛。姚琛也不好受，听着周震南细细地喘声，手指所到之处宛如带着电流，惹的周震南浑身颤抖，脸色绯红，眼角上挑眼尾带着殷红，欲哭不哭的样子激起了姚琛的施暴欲。  
“你真的是……别太刺激我了。”姚琛低哑着声音，声线里已经沾染着浓重的情欲。  
周震南的上衣已经不知何时被脱下，露出他宛如冬天纯净的白雪般的肌肤。周震南本来就白得过分，只要指腹用点力就会留下红印子，宛如一个瓷器一样脆弱，但是这个瓷器早就已经充满裂痕了。  
姚琛抽出皮带捆住周震南的双手将他翻了个身，然后伸手慢条斯理地将周震南的裤子褪下，将手指塞进周震南的嘴里模仿口交的样子搅来搅去。  
他注意到周震南左手臂上的纹身，像一棵蜿蜒的生命树缠绕在他的手上。  
“什么时候纹的身，我怎么一直没发现？”  
“唔……唔嗯……”周震南有些难受，他被情欲折磨地太久了，可是不知道为什么姚琛就是迟迟不进入正戏。  
见周震南没有回答，他也没再问下去。姚琛不想伤着周震南，毕竟周震南是第一次，他不想让周震南受伤，但是他承认他的确是故意磨蹭的，他的心里始终有一点不爽。  
“不要急，前戏要做足不然你会受伤的。”姚琛笑吟吟道。  
他将手指抽出，已经足够湿润了。他探进一根手指进入周震南的后穴，里面的紧致和滚烫让姚琛发出了一声喟叹。  
异物进入身体的感觉可不太好，毕竟是第一次，周震南所有的注意力全在自己身体里内的那一根手指，浑身紧绷着，僵直着。  
“放松，南南。”  
姚琛感受到了周震南的害怕与紧张，他一边安抚着周震南的情绪一边低头亲吻着周震南的后背，从他的尾脊骨亲到他的后颈，另外一只手悄悄地伸到前方大肆揉捏着他的红豆，时不时用指甲尖刮过他的乳尖。  
“啊……哈啊…………嗯，不要……不要弄了……”酥酥麻麻的感觉让周震南感到十分陌生，他被迫分散了注意力忍不住低喘出来  
周震南一分散注意力，肉穴不再那么紧张，他开始大力的抽插出入，趁周震南没有注意，一边扩张一边增加手指数量。  
不知何时后面已经吞下了三根手指了，周震南的肉穴被自己的口水和淫液湿润，姚琛像是在故意折磨他一样，大力地进出抠挖着他湿滑黏腻的肉穴，发出十分淫秽的“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
“啊…………！！！”  
突然姚琛的手指不知道摁到了哪里，周震南浑身颤抖，声音抑制不住地流露出来。  
“刚刚我玩弄你胸的时候碰到了那里了吧？是这里吗？”  
姚琛轻笑着使坏地用力摁压摩擦周震南体内那一点凸起的敏感点，看着他无法抵抗电流一般的快感仰起头。  
周震南不想叫出声，太羞耻了。他的双手已经被捆住，他只能努力咬着下唇试图抵抗这酥麻的快感带给他想尖叫的欲望，可是姚琛偏偏想听这小孩叫春，听他软软绵绵细细地喘息，听他声嘶力竭高亢地尖叫，听他哭听他求饶。  
他故意用力摁压周震南的敏感点，同时另外一只手离开了他胸前的两颗红豆，那儿已经被他揉捻地又红又肿了。他伸手去抚慰一直得不得关照的周震南的下身，同时后面使坏地大力摁压。  
“唔嗯嗯…………哈嗯……啊……”  
双重刺激下电流酥麻一样的快感从脚趾窜上头皮，快感来得太汹涌，没经过情事的他根本抵挡不住。他脚趾卷缩起，腰已经酸了快要坚持不住地塌下去，却被姚琛用胳膊架起来。他每一次地试图逃离换来的都是姚琛更为过分大力的肆虐。  
最后潮水般汹涌的快感淹没了周震南，淹没了他的理智，他的身体，他所有的一切。他眼神开始难以聚焦。  
“啊！！！！”  
最后他在眼前闪过白光的那一刹被姚琛带上了高潮，声音无法抑制，他卷起脚趾，身体紧绷，双手只能拽紧了洁白的床单。  
性器抖动着喷射出白色的浊液在床单上，他开始陷入高潮后的余韵，浑身敏感颤抖，脸上早已布满眼泪，哭得眼角猩红，很是可怜。  
本来周震南就是比一般男生瘦小，此时他侧躺在床上，瘦瘦小小地陷入床垫，胸前的红豆挺立着，红肿着，双眼也猩红着，红润的双唇和白得过分的皮肤染上了桃花粉，让哪个男人看了都会情动。  
红色的美人。  
这是姚琛给的评价。这才一次，他要让周震南先射一次然后再慢慢做，夜很长他还有很多时间。  
他知道周震南还在高潮后的余韵，从他一直抖动的身体他就知道了。  
周震南总是敏感得可怜。像一只十分脆弱的蝴蝶。  
他解开了周震南的双手，不等周震南缓过来他解开自己的裤子，释放出自己早已硬得发痛的性器。  
姚琛握着自己的性器来到周震南头边，他强硬地掰开周震南的双唇将自己的坚硬放进去，用着不容反抗的语气道，  
“舔湿它。”  
“唔……”周震南早已被情欲折磨得失去了判断事情的理智，他满脸绯红地被迫张开嘴含住那粗壮的分身，本来嘴巴就小，无法全部含入，被硬塞塞得脸都鼓起来了。  
情欲的折磨下男孩子总是能无师自通，周震南用小巧灵活的舌尖舔弄着那炙热的坚硬，时不时舔过柱身用舌尖描绘上面血管的纹路，或抵在铃口处抵死缠绵。  
“嗯…………”  
听见姚琛低沉地喘息声他知道姚琛也情动了，于是他更加卖力起来。说实话比起周震南这种慢吞吞的挑逗他更想用力摁着周震南的头大力抽插。  
想深喉，想听见他呜咽出声，想弄脏他所有的一切。  
想让他露出更多情动淫荡的样子。  
事实上姚琛也这么做了。  
他摁着周震南的头将自己往深处撞去，看着他无法反感抗双眼通红地飙泪，殷红的双唇色情地吞着自己的分身，感受着他口腔里的温热与柔软。  
上头，太上头了。  
“快了，吞下去。”  
姚琛的低语像是催眠，他更加激烈地撞进周震南的喉咙里，将周震南所有的话语撞得支离破碎，嘴角有来不及吞下的津液流出。  
约摸撞了十几下，姚琛舒服地低吼着全数射在周震南的喉咙里，他抽出来伸手逼周震南合口仰头，看着他的喉结惯性上下滚动咽下所有的精华。  
性感至极。  
“唔……咳咳……咳……”  
毕竟是第一次，而且量有点多，周震南挣扎着甩开姚琛的手将吞不下地都咳了出来，咳得眼泪直飙。一脸委屈愤然地瞪了姚琛一眼。  
但是在姚琛眼里这个眼神已经变了味，带着情欲的双眸委屈地看着自己，双眼通红，嘴角还有不明液体流出。  
是诱惑。  
恶魔的引诱，伊旬园禁果的诱惑。  
那我们说白点。  
就是一幅明晃晃求人操干的样子。  
“从看见你的第一天起我就想这么做了。”姚琛笑道，“平时你总是一副冷漠的样子，我就想在床上会不会十分诱惑。”  
周震南受不了这种话语，他感到十分羞耻，抬手遮住自己的脸颊。  
“今天一看，果然如此。不仅诱惑，而且淫荡。”姚琛拉开周震南遮住脸颊的双手，看着他以为药效因为自己而沾染上情欲的表情，他俯下身亲吻了一下周震南。  
他可不介意周震南的嘴刚刚给自己做过那种事情。  
姚琛将周震南翻过来仰躺着，将周震南的全部完全暴露在自己的视线之下，他的后穴一张一合流出不少淫水，一直在引诱邀请着姚琛的到来。  
“你又硬了。”姚琛眉眼带笑地看着周震南精神的下体，“舔我也会让你硬吗？真是淫荡的身体。”  
“你磨蹭什么？”周震南声音低沉，“你是不是不行？”他挑衅一笑。周震南在口头上绝不认输。  
笑容很是妖艳。姚琛是个男人，他可接受不了别人说自己不行。这是在挑战他的尊严。  
“戴套……”见姚琛要对自己下手了他忍不住提醒道。  
“你我之间还会在意这么一点事情吗？只有对你我永远都不想戴套。”  
“姚琛，”姚琛抬起周震南的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，“来了。”  
一杆如洞。  
他毫不留情地插入，直抵深处的那一点。甬道的火热与紧致让他感叹真是要命。  
现在到这步了就没有必要慢慢消磨，他们之间本来感情也不多，是自己情深，是周震南残忍切断。不如今晚全部燃烧殆尽，有什么东西在破碎，那就让它碎得更厉害一点。  
拼不起来的，补不起来的。  
“嘶，好痛…………”  
肉刃直接劈开直抵深处，没有慢慢推进。这让周震南极为不适应。疼痛感直接袭来，他怕痛也喜欢痛。这样就好，这样就好了。借着疼痛破坏一些东西，借着疼痛再去忘记一些事情。  
姚琛没有温柔，他大力凶猛地操干着周震南，每一次抽插都十分用力，一次比一次深。他用力地握着周震南的腰，手下不留情，让周震南雪白的皮肤上印下他的手指印。  
房间里充满着撞击时发出的响声，进出时带出的水声和周震南的喘息声。  
周震南不愿意尖叫，姚琛也不想如他所愿。每次性器进出时都会狠狠地擦过他的敏感点，没有九浅一深，五浅三深，有的只是一次比一次更大力更深入的抽插。  
性事中没有人能成功抵挡潮水般的快感带来的尖叫欲。待周震南适应了姚琛的分身，快感也就袭来了。他卷起身子想后退想逃离，但都被姚琛抓着大腿压回来，顶弄着敏感点作为惩罚。  
“啊……哈啊！嗯……别……啊嗯……”周震南的话语还未完全脱口而出就全然被姚琛的撞击击碎。  
他感觉自己的肉穴快要被姚琛操烂了，总是有一种失禁的感觉，让他感到羞耻和难受。快感使他头皮发麻，除了尖叫他什么也做不了。  
姚琛也不好受。周震南的肉穴太紧致火热了，而且被操爽了还会时不时无意识地来几句“好舒服”“再快点”“太深了”这些语句像是春药，刺激着姚琛的精神。  
“啊啊啊！！太大了！”  
姚琛在周震南的体内更精神了，丝毫不见要射的意思。可是周震南却受不住这种肆虐的快感，明明先前射过一次，可是现在他感觉自己又快到达顶点。  
周震南太敏感了，整个身体一直都在颤抖。姚琛没见过比周震南更敏感的人了，抚摸亲吻都会让他颤栗，每一次撞击带来的快感他都会受不住地尖叫颤抖。简直浑身都是性感带。  
他颤颤巍巍地想伸手去抚慰自己的下身，姚琛伸手压住他的两只手，他存了心要折磨周震南。  
“呜呜……放，放开……啊！嗯，哈啊……”有了第一次尖叫后面的都会顺理成章，他开始哭得抽抽搭搭求姚琛让他摸一下。  
“那可不行。”  
姚琛看着挺立的性器在自己每一次的撞击下颤抖，他知道周震南快要到了，于是他加快了速度和力气用操干着周震南。  
“哈啊，太快了……啊，哈嗯，慢点……”  
突然的加速让周震南快要疯了整个人就像要被钉死在床上，得不到抚慰地下身一直在颤抖胀痛。姚琛抽插了几十下后，周震南甬道一阵抽搐和紧急收缩，这让姚琛有点寸步难行。  
他咬紧了牙更为用力加速地狠狠操干了几下后，随着周震南的尖叫声他被直接操射了，自己也射在了周震南体内深处。  
被灼热的精液填充和没有被抚慰过直接被操射的感觉让周震南抖得更加厉害，在高潮的余韵中他想后退拉开距离，但是姚琛可不管周震南才刚刚高潮完，自己爽完就想走？  
没门，他还精神着呢。  
他松开周震南的手抬起他的大腿慢慢研磨顶弄周震南的敏感点，才刚刚高潮浑身上下都十分敏感的周震南哪里顶得住。  
“啊……哈啊，不行……我才刚刚，啊啊，嗯……”  
要命的是姚琛是慢慢顶着自己的敏感点来回研磨，没有冲撞，只有顶弄。新一轮的快感袭来，姚琛腾出一只手技巧性地撸动着周震南的下身。  
顶弄变成了时而温柔时而凶猛的冲撞，周震南被顶得说不出话只能喘息着紧拽着床单，或许是药效还是因为周震南自身的欲望 他总觉得还不够，体内还是有某个地方很痒。  
“好痒……哈，嗯……再深点……唔嗯”  
姚琛受不了周震南这种食髓知味的样子，他开始大力地操干着周震南的肉穴，其凶猛程度简直就是要将周震南弄坏操烂。  
昏黄的桌灯打在他们两个人的身上，周震南额前的头发已经被汗水湿透盖在双眼前，空调有些低，虽然在剧烈运动，但是这样的温度令他感到很难受。  
快感让他感到很舒服，但是他感到哪里十分疼痛。再用力点，再激烈点，这样某些东西就能被破坏得更彻底点。仅此一次放纵自己，之后就什么都没有了。  
所以今晚怎么样都可以。破坏掉之后一切都会恢复原状。他累了，只能这样了。  
“嗯，哈啊，你说人们得到自己喜欢的东西后，嗯啊……哈，是不是就会离开了？唔嗯……啊，不行了。”  
姚琛闻言一愣，随后更加猛烈地进攻，顶得周震南话语全部破碎在喉咙里。  
不是的。姚琛想。他想要的不是这样的，他需要的是全部而不仅仅只是一场做爱。  
他知道无论自己说什么周震南都不会相信，他很恼火，因为周震南不知道自己的真心有多真。他很嫉妒，嫉妒马伯骞给周震南带来的所有影响。  
“不行了……啊，快放我下来，嗯啊，好酸……”  
大腿根部开始酸痛，但是姚琛架着自己的双腿不让自己放下来，每一次快要滑下来时都会被他架回上去。  
但是姚琛这次听了周震南的话，他将周震南的腿放下，但是他伸手一捞让周震南坐在自己的身上，这样方便他捅得更深。  
撞击更猛烈了，肉刃用力地劈开甬道，软肉吸附着缠上来，但是又残忍的退出。周震南被顶得爽的向后仰起头发出无意识地尖叫。  
看着周震南白暂脆弱的脖颈他毫不犹豫地舔吻上去，最后吻在锁骨上留下自己的印记。  
潮水般的快感让周震南喜欢却又害怕地想逃离，他不停地向后仰，姚琛也没有扶正他，只是托着他的腰迟迟不让他躺在床上，悬空的失重感让周震南失声尖呼一声然后伸手紧紧搂住姚琛的脖子。  
他的性器顶着姚琛的腹部打转滑动，颤抖。姚琛知道周震南又要到了，他加速地操干着身上的人儿，看着他失声尖叫，合不拢双唇流下没有吞咽的津液，双眼迷离。在情欲与快感的风浪中摇摇欲坠不能自己。  
周震南突然用力直起身凑近姚琛，他做了一件他一直想做的事情——他伸出舌头用舌尖轻轻舔过姚琛眼角的泪痣。  
姚琛哪里还能忍，他更为卖力地开垦，感受这周震南体内的软肉对自己插入时的吸附与离开时恋恋不舍地挽留。穴口被撞击操干得发红，可是姚琛没有因为这样而放轻动作。  
他想让周震南记住自己，让周震南浑身打上自己的印记，让周震南全身上下充满自己的气息，让周震南为自己一个人露出这种淫荡的样子。  
只在自己一个人的身下娇喘。  
在周震南即将高潮的时候姚琛握住了他的下身，阻止了周震南爬上高潮的山巅。周震南哪里受不了这种罪，身体剧烈颤抖，开始呜咽出声，急得他眼泪直掉。  
“你知道现在是谁在操你吗？”姚琛恶狠狠地顶弄着周震南，他需要一个答案。  
周震南眼神涣散没有焦点，被姚琛折磨得下体开始胀痛，快要到达顶点却又被人紧急刹车带来的酥麻的快感和痛感让他快要环不住姚琛的脖子。  
“知道现在是谁在操你吗？”  
“哈啊……嗯，马伯骞。”  
如果一定要破坏那就彻底点吧，在情密意乱中，周震南真的似乎看见了马伯骞在自己面前。好痛好痛，明明不该出现在这里的。  
“是谁！？！？”姚琛红了眼，有什么在击碎他的身体，“说错一次我就操多你一次。”  
“哈啊……唔，姚，姚琛。”周震南是真的受不了，他觉得自己真的是要被操坏了。  
得到回答后姚琛加快了速度操弄周震南，最后在周震南肉穴激烈的抽搐缩紧下他抵着周震南的敏感点用力地射了出去，同时也让周震南释放了。  
“啊！！！！！”被抵着敏感的地方射入，快感是双倍的刺激是无限倍的，“哈啊，啊……哈，不行了……别搞了。”  
要是周震南提前知道姚琛能这么狠他还会选择姚琛吗？  
会。  
因为做过了，有些东西也相应地破坏了。  
周震南是真的精疲力尽了，药效早就退了，他软绵绵地趴在姚琛的身上昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
姚琛生理上做得是尽兴了，但是心理上却感到十分疼痛。他抱着睡过去的周震南，眼里是哀伤与痛苦，如果周震南能看见，他一定会觉得这个表情似曾相识。  
某种意义上像极了单向见面时的样子。  
他抱起周震南去浴室给他清理洗澡，最后将他轻柔地放在床上让他睡去。两人睡在一张床上却不显得拥挤，大概是周震南身子板瘦小的原因。  
春宵一夜，姚琛抱着周震南的身体睡着了，明明就在怀里，却好像什么都没抱住。这是姚琛上大学以来第一次悲伤得想要哭出来。  
虽说是春宵一夜，可是周震南却梦见了马伯骞。不是一个美好的梦。  
在梦里他是以一个奇怪的视角看着自己与马伯骞所有的互动。就像回忆一样，他看着自己与马伯骞相遇，看着马伯骞与伙伴们打赌，看着马伯骞靠近自己…………  
看着自己是如何一步一步走入这个甜美的陷阱付出了所有真心。  
看着自己如何将自己弄得遍体鳞伤，他突然觉得自己双手手臂上隐隐作痛。  
最后周震南惊醒了，莫名其妙地，他摸到自己满脸湿漉漉的，眼泪不知何时又流下了。  
他费力地推开熟睡中姚琛揽着自己的手，不顾腰疼腿疼后面疼费力地下床找到了自己的手机。  
快四点了。  
他睡不着，没有困意了。他看着姚琛的睡颜有些地方很痛，他依然记得姚琛没有回答自己。无论重来多少次，和谁重来，结局都是一样的吗？  
他打开电视机关掉了声音沉默地翻着五花八门的节目，最后他突然停在一个节目再下不去手转台。  
即便他很想去换台。  
是烟花。  
不是那年夏天看见的烟花，但是却很像，让他想起了那年夏天马伯骞的双眸里也是装满了五颜六色星光熠熠的光芒，是令他动心的双眼。  
情绪的爆发不需要特定的时间，地点，只需要一点点小事。只需要那么一点点能勾起你所有不愿意回忆的过往的小事。  
周震南无声地啜泣，肩膀抖动地很厉害。时隔两三年之久后第一次想起这些事情，也是时隔两三年后第一次情绪爆发。  
姚琛醒了。在周震南推开自己的手的时候醒了，他一向浅眠。  
床头灯没有关，借着昏黄的灯光他看见周震南颤抖得厉害的肩膀，他看向电视屏幕，是绚丽的烟花。  
「我们曾一起去看夏日的烟花，他的眼里装满了五颜六色星光熠熠的光芒，是令我心动的双眼。」  
他恍然想起周震南说过他曾和马伯骞一起去看烟花，他明白周震南这是触景生情了，触景生情到红了眼眶情绪失控。  
“看来你是真的很喜欢他啊。”  
姚琛无声低语。  
整个房间内很安静，安静得姚琛只能听见周震南啜泣和什么东西破碎一地的声音。  
捡不回来的，拼不起来的，失去的一切都无处寻找了吗？


End file.
